masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Incarnation
| rarity = Rare | type = Summoning Spell / Instant Spell | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Summons Torin the Chosen to the current location of your Summoning Circle. If Torin dies, casting Incarnation again will revive him, keeping most of his statistics intact. }} Incarnation is a Rare Summoning Spell belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on the overland map to summon Torin the Chosen - one of the most powerful Champions in the entire game. Incarnation is different to most other Summoning Spells in that it doubles as a sort of Resurrection spell which can bring Torin back to life after he has been killed (it is not possible to bring him back using Resurrection). Effects Incarnation creates a physical avatar for the player in the form of Torin the Chosen, a powerful Champion associated with the realm. In case this Hero dies or is dismissed, a subsequent casting of Incarnation will bring him back to life, retaining the majority of his statistics as they were when he was lost. Summoning Torin : When Incarnation is cast for the first time, it will summon a unique Champion known as Torin the Chosen. Torin will appear at the current location of the casting wizard's Summoning Circle. Torin is a very powerful Hero, possessing many useful abilities - including Magic Immunity, Missile Immunity, Caster, and 5 abilities that increase in strength as Torin gains Experience. If Torin is able to gain sufficient experience, he will eventually become one of the strongest units in the game. As with all other Heroes, Torin is unique to a wizard but not a globally exclusive unit. In other words, a wizard may only have a single instance of Torin under his command at any given time, but it is possible for two or more wizards to each have their own Torin in the world simultaneously - assuming they all possess the Incarnation spell. Torin will not appear for hire in any other way. He can only be brought into the game using Incarnation. Resurrecting Torin If Torin is lost in battle, killed by a spell or dismissed by his controlling wizard, he may be brought back to life by simply casting Incarnation again. The spell will bring Torin back with the majority of his combat statistics intact. This includes normal stats (Melee Attack strength, Defense, et cetera) and all unit abilities he had when first summoned. Torin also retains the minimum number of Experience points to retain the same experience level he had when he died or was dismissed. For example, if Torin died while holding a rank of "Myrmidon", he will be reincarnated with exactly 20 Experience Points - the minimum number of points required to have Myrmidon level. Note that the Resurrection spell, normally used for bringing other Heroes and Champions back from the dead, will not work on Torin. He can only be brought back by casting Incarnation. He will not appear as a valid target for the Resurrection spell at all, and that spell will actually fizzle if Torin is currently the only dead hero! Upon reincarnation, Torin will appear at the town currently containing the casting wizard's Summoning Circle. Usage Incarnation may only be cast on the overland map. Whether summoning Torin for the first time or bringing him back from the dead, the spell has a basic Casting Cost of , and will always put Torin in the town currently containing the casting wizard's Summoning Circle. After being summoned/reincarnated, Torin has his full Movement Points back, and may begin to move or attack immediately. You may only have one instance of Torin the Chosen at any given time. Therefore, any attempt to cast Incarnation while Torin already exists on the overland map will cause the spell to fizzle, wasting its entire Casting Cost. While he is alive, Torin has an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of Mana will cause Torin to disappear. He may be reincarnated as normal at a later time, when sufficient is available. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Incarnation may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Incarnation during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Incarnation has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Incarnation spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Although only a Rare Spell, Incarnation is by far one of the most powerful spells in the arsenal of the -wielding mage. This is because, with proper training and combat experience, Torin can become almost entirely invincible - especially when additional Unit Enchantments are cast upon him. Cast Incarnation as early as you can possibly afford it. Even if you don't intend to use Torin in combat early on, merely keeping him around allows him to gain experience each turn (as all other units do), thus already working his way towards utter invincibility. Naturally, the Upkeep Cost of must be taken into consideration, but this cost is almost always totally worth paying. If Torin is lost, do your best to immediately reincarnate him. Again, this is because he loses some of his Experience during reincarnation, and it's best to start working towards the next level as soon as possible. Category:Instant Spells Category:Life